Discussion:Son Gokû/@comment-32983081-20180307120450
Déjà on peut parler de la taille d'un Univers dans Dragon Ball http://www.dragon-ball-z.eu/dossiers/vitesses.php Pour tester le vaisseau Namek, ils décident d’aller faire un tour du côté de Jupiter. Le départ surprend Popo qui tombe à la renverse. Il ne s’est pas encore relevé qu’ils sont déjà arrivé. Combien de temps faut-il à Popo pour se relever? Tout au plus 10 secondes. On peut donc obtenir la vitesse minorée de ce vaisseau en utilisant la distance minimale séparant la Terre de Jupiter: 590 000 000 de kilomètres. Il va presque 200 fois plus vite que la lumière. Vaisseau Namek : 212 400 000 000 km/h De là, on peut calculer la distance minimale entre la Terre et Namek (en supposant qu’ils ont fait le trajet en 28 jours, puisqu’on parle d’un mois). Elle est de 142 732 800 000 000 (143 billions ou encore 143 mille milliards) de kilomètres. Soit presque deux fois plus éloignée de la Terre que Sirius, l’une des étoiles visibles dans le ciel lesthumb|398px plus proches de la Terre. Mais si on regarde la map Dragon Ball: On voit bien que la distance entre la Terre et Namek fait quasiment le tier du diamètre de l'univers. L'univers ne ferait donc que 430 000 000 000 000 de kilomètres ? Sachant que cela fait seulement 45 années lumières de diamètre, alors que IRL la Galaxie d'Andromède est situé à 2,2 millions d'années-lumières et c'est la galaxie voisine. L'Univers dans Dragon Ball fait aisément le volume d'un multi-système solaire ou bien d'une galaxie grand maximum. Surtout que l'Univers 7 de Dragon Ball est seulement composée de 4 galaxies. Ensuite, le coup des "3 coups avant que l'Univers disparaisse"... c'est totalement faux. Déjà, Old Kai hésitait sur le nombre de coups: 3, 2, puis 2 et demi. Ensuite, les propos de Old Kai se font souvent contredire. En premier lieu, il dit que plus l'onde de choc s'éloigne, plus il gagne en puissance. Ce qui est totalement faux, puisque les images montrent que le Kaioshin Realm, situé à l'autre bout de l'univers, est totalement intacte , mêmes les arbes et les feuilles là-bas sont net (alors qu'on voit des fissures sur le sol terrien ...), et que après 2 épisodes de combat, des millions d'étoiles dans le fond semblent être toujours là , ainsi que les 4 galaxies. De plus, Old Kai se fait même contredire par Whis lui-même, qui dit: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=31269 Whis: “For Super Saiyan God to possess this much power was unexpected. At minimum the Earth or several neighboring planets will be destroyed.” La Terre et des planètes voisines. Même dans la VF un peu mal traduite, il dit "la Terre et deux ou trois planètes". Whis est beaucoup plus crédible et raisonné que ce malheureux Elder Kai qui semble exaggérer les évènements. Même Videl sait que tout est surrestimation et hyperbole . Pour revenir aux propos du Elder Kai, il dit qu'après 3 coups, l'univers s'effondrera. Ce qui est totalement faux, puisqu'après le 3ème coup, Goku laisse percuter son Kamehameha contre l'Orbe d'énergie de Beerus, ce qui propage d'importantes ondes de choc, et ça ne détruit même pas l'Univers. A nombreuses reprises, des attaques encore plus puissantes sont observées mais rien ne se passe réellement. Et ne dites pas que 1 simple coup de poing est supérieur à un Kamehameha niveau puissance. Goku pouvait seulement annuler les dommages causées par les coups de poings en compensant les forces, pas ceux du Kamehameha. Beerus supprime certes l'énergie propagée à travers l'Univers, mais rien ne dit encore une fois que l'Univers allait être détruit à coup sûr. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est le choc (donc la force combinée) de Beerus ET Goku qui a créé tous ces dégâts, d'autant plus qu'il se pourrait bien que ce soit la présence du Dieu de la destruction qui est responsable de la grande partie des ravages causés. Les seuls dégâts qu'on a vu, ce sont des astéroïdes explosés , quelques planètes partiellement brisées , et une planète complètement anéantie , c'est tout. Là je viens de debunk le fait que Goku soit universe buster: capacité de détruire un univers en un seul coup . Après, je ne connais pas forcément les critères pour être "Universe level". S'il suffit de propager des ondes de choc à travers l'univers (donc en "l'affectant" simplement), alors pourquoi pas. D'habitude je suis contre l'utilisation du Powerscaling, mais puisque vous semblez l'utiliser, alors j'ai fait de même pour Superman Post-Crisis. PS: Dites vous bien qu'on ne recroise plus jamais ce type de feat à la suite de ces épisodes. Donc il est possible que ce feat soit tout simplement un outlier. PPS: Même si Goku pouvait détruire l'Univers tout seul, Goku ne serait pas "Universe level" du à la taille relativement minuscule de cet univers.